Harry Potter e o Enigma do Caos
by oakenjawn
Summary: Em um mundo onde a fúria de Grindelwald engole os inocentes e incapacitados, uma profecia é lançada ao vento com o objetivo de restaurar a esperança da humanidade. Tom Riddle Jr. é enviado em uma viagem na busca pela salvação de seu mundo, quando acaba entrando em uma nova guerra onde ele é o provocador do caos.
1. Prólogo

**Sinopse:** Em um mundo onde a fúria de Grindelwald engole os inocentes e incapacitados, uma profecia é lançada ao vento com o objetivo de restaurar a esperança da humanidade. Tom Riddle Jr. é enviado em uma viagem na busca pela salvação de seu mundo, quando acaba entrando em uma nova guerra onde ele é o provocador do caos.

 **Disclaimer:** Nenhum personagem me pertence. Todos os direitos reservados a J.K Rowling. A ideia é inteiramente de minha autoria, por isso, não copie ou faça algo baseado sem minha autorização.

 **Avisos:** A fanfic contém relacionamento homoafetivo, ou seja, homens se relacionando com outros homens. O shipper principal é Tomarry, por isso, se não gosta não leia para evitar constrangimentos. Sirius, Olho-Tonto, Cedrico, etc estão vivos.

 **Nota da Autora:** Hey-ho! Essa é a minha primeira fanfic com o casal Tomarry e estou super nervosa, mas ao mesmo tempo tentarei me sair bem. A fanfic é particulamente uma ideia que me surgiu em um momento imprevisível, como sempre, então, aqui estou eu escrevendo-a.

Existirão duas realidades paralelas na fanfic, uma de Tom e a outra que bem conhecemos dos livros da nossa Rainha J.K Rowling. Essa história está sendo postada também no Social Spirit, para quem preferir acompanhar pela plataforma de lá. Desejo uma boa leitura!

 **[X]**

 **Harry Potter e o Enigma do Caos**

 **Prólogo**

Um falatório alto e sem rumo se fazia no local. Era claro a indignação de todos os protetores da luz ali reunidos diante do bruxo. Albus Dumbledore esperava de maneira paciente todos terminarem as ofensas e, em partes, lembretes de como o que ocorria no presente momento era suspeito e fora de nexo. O velho diretor suspirou profundamente, coçando os olhos azuis por debaixo dos oclinhos meia-lua, apenas com a esperança momentânea de conseguir terminar de explicar o ocorrido.

— Eu entendo que estejam desconfiados... — o velho de barba prateada se atreveu a falar um pouco mais alto que de seu costume. O falatório foi se reduzindo, os diversos olhares agora prestavam atenção em si.

— E não é para ficarmos desconfiados? Aquele... — o homem engasgou em sua frase, tentando se consertar.— _Ele_ , simplesmente surgiu em seu escritório envolto de uma luz, isso não é suficiente para ficarmos preocupados com tudo que está nos ocorrendo, Albus? — Remus Lupin tomou coragem, falando de sua maneira racional como sempre, contudo, sem perder o típico e amável ar de professor. Dumbledore sentiu uma pontada em sua cabeça, informando uma possível enxaqueca que estava a caminho.

Todos na sala voltaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, concordando com o pequeno discurso de Remus e acusando Albus por trazer aquele ser infeliz junto dele para a sede da Ordem da Fênix. Aquela ação foi de fato imatura e poderia entregar o grupo de bruxos que lutaram suas vidas inteiras em prol da paz na comunidade bruxa. Estariam arruinados e seus planos iriam por água abaixo pelo simples fato do rapaz de apenas dezesseis anos estar sentado na sala ao lado com o olhar curioso se estendendo pelo resinto.

— Entendo que estejam desconfiados, — repetiu a frase dita anteriormente, como se fosse uma mantra.— eu também fiquei quando o vi. Mas então, vasculhei sua mente e não há nada sobre Voldemort. Sua alma está tão limpa quanto as águas de um lago cristalino.

— É um truque! Devemos matá-lo enquanto temos tempo! — Sirius urrou, grunhido feito o cão impulsivo que era. Os olhos de Dumbledore cintilaram perigosamente em direção ao ex-aluno, que sustentou o olhar enfurecido e a varinha estendida para a porta.

— Vigilância constante, Albus, vigilância constante. É realmente estranho o rapaz ter surgido do nada. — falou Olho-Tonto para seu velho amigo. Dumbledore começava a ficar sem paciência, querendo logo explicar o que descobriu.

Molly, percebendo o rosto do diretor ficar levemente rubro, fez todos se calarem. Seus atos eram sempre respeitados, já que de alguma forma o jeito maternal que carregava após criar sete filhos conseguia controlar até mesmo o mais poderoso dos bruxos. Sirius bufou, voltando para o seu lugar e respirando pesadamente, guardando seu ódio e rancor para si pelo menos no presente momento.

— Pelo que vi, ele não é daqui. — Dumbledore disse enquanto sorria agradecido para a Weasley-Mãe. — Tem o mesmo nome e me atrevo a dizer, a mesma personalidade, porém, não os mesmos ideais ou pensamentos. Sua vinda para cá tem um único objetivo: salvar o máximo de pessoas possíveis.

— Vamos ser realistas! Ele? Querendo salvar pessoas? — Tonks perguntou com uma voz esganiçada. Os cabelos estavam instintamentes avermelhados, mostrando o nervosismo que também estava estampado em seu rosto.

— Pelo que vi, o mesmo veio de uma dimensão alternativa. — Dumbledore explicou calmamente. — Uma dimensão onde o horror de Grindelwald desceu sob os inocentes e incapacitados. Ele veio buscar ajuda.

O silêncio reinou na sala. Todos agora olhavam para pontos distintos, tentando absorver as informações. Era impossível **ele** ser como o grupo ali presente; era quase impensável! Por minutos, todos digeriam as informações jogadas por Dumbledore, que aguardava alguma reação, fosse ela negativa ou positiva.

— O que pretende fazer com o rapaz, Albus? — Arthur perguntou, sua curiosidade faiscando pela sala. Albus viu todos sairem de seus transes, olhando alarmados para o velho.

— Quero mantê-lo em minha vista. — disse e Sirius o fitou descrente.

— Vai mantê-lo em Hogwarts? Mas o Har...

— Eu prometo que nada de ruim acontecerá com Harry. — fez mais uma de suas promessas vazias. Sirius se calou, olhando desconfiado para o Diretor que tinha um olhar misterioso. Todos na sala sabiam que havia muito mais sobre o rapaz de cabelos negros na sala ao lado, informações essas que o velho de oclinhos meia-lua esconderia para seus ideais próprios.

Sem mais o que dizer, ele se levantou devagar, arrastando a cadeira de madeira no carpete velho da antiga mansão dos Black. Sem fazer qualquer despedida formal, ele destrancou a sala e saiu do local, indo de encontro ao rapaz que o esperava paciente no cômodo ao lado. Este, estava no mesmo lugar que foi deixado; o rosto pálido e olheiras debaixo dos olhos escuros. Os cabelos negros estavam um caos e suas roupas demonstravam um estado lastimável. Quando Dumbledore surgiu na porta, ele levantou rapidamente, com a postura ereta e o olhar erguido.

— Tom, entendo que tenha planos para seu tempo aqui, contudo, preciso que me acompanhe. — o velho disse e Riddle instintamente colocou a mão no pequeno pingente de ampulheta que estava pendurado a um cordão dourado no pescoço. Dumbledore havia ficado curioso com tal artefato mágico mas deixaria suas perguntas para outra hora.

— Professor, o Senhor sabe que...

— Nossa situação atual é delicada. — ele interviu a fala do rapaz que se calou e ficou vermelho de repente. — Precisa entender algumas coisas e infelizmente, tem que ficar sob meus cuidados.

— Creio que não posso aceitar. — respondeu firme. Dumbledore se surpreendeu com a audácia. — Tenho pouco tempo para completar minha missão, me perdoe.

— Ajudarei em sua missão se vier comigo. — Dumbledore deu sua última carta no jogo. Tom o fitou perdido, os ombros desceram levemente demonstrando pesar. — Ficarei dez minutos na porta da saída lhe esperando, logo depois irei embora.

E se virou de maneira enigmática, caminhando calmamente para a saída. Tom encarou o chão, pensando se era uma boa ideia receber a ajuda de Dumbledore. Após sete minutos, o rapaz decidiu.

Albus sorriu internamente quando Tom Riddle apareceu ao seu lado sem falar absolutamente nada. Obviamente, palavras não eram necessárias, ele havia aceitado a proposta.

 **Continua...**


	2. Capítulo 1: Casa

**Disclaimer:**

Nenhum personagem me pertence. Todos os direitos reservados a J.K Rowling. A ideia é inteiramente de minha autoria, por isso, não copie ou faça algo baseado sem minha autorização.

 **Avisos:** A fanfic contém relacionamento homoafetivo, ou seja, homens se relacionando com outros homens. O shipper principal é Tomarry, por isso, se não gosta não leia para evitar constrangimentos. Sirius, Olho-Tonto, Cedrico, etc estão vivos.

 **Nota da Autora:** Hey-ho! Esse é o primeiro capítulo, espero que curtam. Obrigada a **OmmadoTaeTae** pelo comentário com o elogio lindo (ainda acho que o poderia disponibilizar a possibilidade de responder comentários, mas enfim, agradecimento feito). Espero que gostem desse capítulo! Boa leitura.

 **[X]**

 **Harry Potter e o Enigma do Caos**

 **Capítulo 1: Casa**

O vento gelado do inverno eterno lambeu o rosto de Tom. Instintamente, ele fechou os olhos e virou o rosto, se escondendo ainda mais por entre o cachecol surrado com as antigas cores de sua casa. O verde e prata se misturavam no corpo magro de um dos últimos aliados da luz. Era até irônico ele, o herdeiro de Salazar, um dos bruxos das trevas mais temido da história, está lutando em prol dos inocentes. As pessoas a sua volta juravam que ele seria o primeiro a se aliar com Grindelwald, mas elas estavam enganadas.

Tom Riddle era muito diferente por debaixo de sua máscara de frieza e seu passado amaldiçoado. As pessoas esqueciam-se que sonserinos eram fiéis aos seus amigos e companheiros, com ele não era diferente de seus antigos aliados de casa, contudo, apenas escolheu um lado contrário e aparentemente estava sofrendo as consequências de sua escolha.

Caminhando de modo apressado pelo campo aberto, ele repassava seu plano: precisava pedir ajuda, todavia, não tinha mais ninguém para os socorrer. Seu lado estava perdendo a guerra e o caos se instalava no mundo; sua espinha se arrepiava apenas por lembrar do ataque a Hogwarts e de como mataram Albus Dumbledore de maneira tão cruel e fria. Mesmo sabendo que iria morrer, Albus gritou bem alto para Tom fugir e se esconder: o sonserino fez isso. Ele correu até não sentir mais suas pernas, certificou-se de que estava sozinho e pela primeira vez em anos, chorou. Grindelwald havia destruído tudo, inclusive matado o homem a quem Tom devia a vida.

Chegando no ponto previsto, retirou de suas vestes uma pequena ampulheta dourada, que tinha grãos de areia flutuando na mesma. Ele não sabia exatamente se aquilo daria certo, mas o centauro— que lhe salvou de morrer de fome e desidratação— disse que ele precisava achar a luz, e que essa luz estaria envolto de um raio em um lugar distante, que apenas Tom poderia ter acesso. Certamente era uma profecia desleixada e que o fez ter um pingo de esperança; quando o artefato mágico foi entregue a ele, o mesmo sabia que poderia ter uma aventura desgastante, ou mesmo morrer se fosse o caso, porém, ele não tinha nada a perder.

Suspirou de modo que transparecesse seu nervosismo e fitou o objeto com as sombrancelhas arqueadas e aquele olhar duvidoso, tão arisco quanto um gato sobre qualquer possibilidade de estranheza. Aquele artefato não parecia com nada que ele já viu antes ou mesmo leu em seus livros, suas propriedades eram desconhecidas e ele não sabia o que o uso lhe causaria. Talvez aquilo levasse-o ao tal raio? Era literalmente um raio ou apenas mais uma das malditas metáforas do centauro? Ele ainda tentava entender o que se passava, mas quando perguntou sobre os detalhes das palavras proferidas, o ser simplesmente disse que as estrelas eram as mesmas em qualquer lugar.

Centauros, eles eram malucos e bem ruins da cabeça.

Em um ato de coragem, Tom fez o que lhe foi ensinado: segurou o objeto de maneira firme com a mão direita, cobrindo-o até que só desse para sentir suas magia emanar pelo seu corpo e o fio dourado sair para fora diretamente para seu pescoço. Ele esvaziou sua mente e concentrou sua magia de modo que pudesse ligar-se ao objeto, os tornando um só. Os olhos estavam devidamente fechados e seu coração batia descompensado; quando sentiu seus pés saírem do chão foi que entrou em pânico: ele estava flutuando, contudo, não poderia abrir os olhos, ou estaria tudo perdido.

Soltou um grito de dor quando sentiu sua mão queimar. O objeto parecia marcá-lo de alguma forma e, Tom simplesmente largou a ampulheta que bateu levemente em seu peito. Agora ele rodopiava rapidamente, tão rápido que sua cabeça parecia que iria explodir; a palma de sua mão queimava e ele sentia que poderia desmaiar a qualquer momento.

E assim aconteceu: no que parecia ser o meio do trajeto turbulento, Tom desmaiou. Ele não iria deslumbrar o que ocorreu logo em seguida: centenas de luzes coloridas e brilhantes flutuavam a sua volta. A turbulência já havia passado, agora o corpo desfalecido do rapaz ia em direção a luz mais forte do local, quase como se aquilo fosse o Sol. Era um Sistema Solar, de fato, já que as luzes menores se viam sempre contemplando seu iluminado.

Sussurros inaudíveis eram a sinfonia daquele lugar vazio e branco. Coisas como "um humano", ou "como ele conseguiu chegar aqui?", eram detectado em meio as diversas vozes em inúmeras línguas. Mesmo que falassem em idiomas distintos, os sussurros pareciam se entender perfeitamente e aquilo não era espanto algum.

A luz maior agora puxava Tom para si, sabendo bem o que deveria fazer e quais eram os pedidos do seu coração. Desacordado, o garoto foi abraçado pelo ser iluminado, sentindo uma reconfortante e quente sensação. Este, que fez o seu papel para aquela situação, aos poucos engolia Tom, sabendo bem onde todas as respostas estariam. As vozes foram diminuindo e Tom gemeu resignado em seu sono, com uma dor horrenda surgindo em sua cabeça, e então, novamente o vazio. A sensação do abraço quente ainda estava sobre si, mas desaparecia conforme Tom caia para sua nova aventura.

Aos poucos, o rapaz abria os olhos e se acostumava ao terreno em que estava. Ele podia ouvir um zumbido em seu ouvido que diminuía sua frequência aos poucos; a dor na palma da mão era um incômodo novo, mas ele deveria averiguar isso depois.

Quando sua visão voltou ao normal, viu um olhar confuso sob oclinhos meia-lua tão bem conhecidos por ele. Tom sentiu vontade de chorar quando focou em um Albus Dumbledore bem mais velho do que ele se lembrava. O mesmo olhava para Tom com um misto de desconfiança e surpresa, mas o que chamou a atenção do sonserino foi ver a varinha posta nas mãos de seu antigo mentor, como se ele estivesse preparado para azará-lo assim que fizesse qualquer movimento brusto.

— Onde eu... onde eu estou?— Tom gaguejou, a fala saiu rouca e baixa, assim como o pequeno esforço de apenas falar uma frase o desgastou, trazendo à tona uma pontada na cabeça.— Aah...— gemeu incômodo e fechou os olhos, aquela luz estava piorando tudo.

— Está em Hogwarts.— respondeu Dumbledore incerto.— O que lhe trouxe aqui?

Tom olhou para o velho mago com relutância. Não sabia o que na verdade ele pretendia e nem como poderia estar vivo. Tom havia visto com os próprios olhos Grindelwald cortar a garganta do homem e, agora lá estava ele, vivo como sempre esteve.

Mas ele bem sabia que se aquele homem fosse Albus Dumbledore, ele já sabia o motivo do mesmo estar ali. Com esse pensamento, o rapaz fitou o mago e pôde ver um brilho misterioso em seu olhar. Um sorriso divertido surgiu no rosto de seu velho mentor.

— Muito bem observado, Tom.— disse e abaixou a varinha.— A mente pode entregar até mesmo o mais secreto dos bruxos.

— Um pouco anti-ético usar legislimência comigo enquanto estava desacordado.— falou em tom de deboche. Albus nada disse, apenas caminhou em direção a um pequeno pote, abrindo-o e pegando algumas balas.

— Servido, meu caro rapaz?— perguntou e lhe entendeu a bala com tonalidade verde, que para Tom talvez fosse de limão.— Assumo que sua chegada pegou-me de surpresa, e sua mente é um palco interessante de se passear.

Automaticamente Tom, com o restante da força que tinha, bloqueou sua mente. Dumbledore sorriu novamente, como quem achava graça.

— Não se preocupe, não irei mais invadir seus pensamentos.

— Isso porque já viu tudo o que era necessário.— Tom rebateu com um rosto enfurecido. Dumbledore mantinha-se com seu intacto semblante gentil e descontraído, como quem não estava se importanto com a reação do garoto de cabelos negros.

Sua cabeça explodia de dor, a marca que provavelmente tinha em sua mão ardia como um inferno, ele estava sujo e aparentemente, seu cachecol havia se perdido no caminho. Tom não tinha a mínima paciência para ficar ali, ainda mais com aquele homem tão diferente do Albus Dumbledore que conheceu. Com certa dificuldade, ele se levantou e cambaleou para o lado, um pouco zonzo e fora de si.

— Onde eu estou?!— disse com a voz alterada. Estava irado por ter tido sua mente invadida, sem nem mesmo ter tempo de se defender.

— Em Hogwarts.— respondeu e Tom bufou, sentindo mais uma pontada na cabeça.

— Quero dizer...

— Oh... certamente não está no mundo em que nasceu.— o velho disse finalmente e Tom o encarou abismado. Havia dado certo, afinal?— Sua linha do tempo é distinta a minha. Veja, um exemplo disso é eu estar vivo e Grindelwald devidamente preso.

Tom trancou a respiração. Grindelwald preso, Dumbledore vivo, isso era maravilhoso! Uma súbita ansiedade tomou conta de seu peito, seu estômago encheu-se de borboletas e ele jurava estar quase chorando.

— Porém, meu jovem, as trevas nunca descansam.— disse Dumbledore com pesar.— Meu mundo sofre as consequências de uma guerra assim como o seu.

— Entendo.— respondeu Tom em murmúrio. Estaria seu mundo destinado a tal atrocidade? Grindelwald seria detino e outro bruxo das trevas resurgiria a sua sombra?— Vasculhou minha mente, então, sabe porque estou aqui.

— Sei.— falou Albus simplesmente.— Mas é com grande pesar que deixarei nossa conversa para mais tarde.— falou e focou seus olhos em outro ponto da sala. Tom sentiu alguém vir andando, uma caminhada elegante e impotente, quase como se flutuasse.

Um homem de estatura alta e cabelos negros surgiu a frente do garoto o olhando de modo neutro e erguido. Tom não deixou de responder ao olhar, o que fez uma fagulha de sorriso surgir na face do homem. Este carregava consigo uma poção e, pela coloração era um simples tônico fortificante, já havia feito milhares deles para os bruxos que guerreavam em nome de Dumbledore.

— Então, é realmente verdade. Curioso.— falou o homem, sua voz era alta por natureza e parecia perigosa, como o silvo de uma cobra.— Aqui está o tônico que me pediu.

— Obrigado, Severus.— agradeceu o Diretor. Este pegou o frasco e entregou a Tom.— Beba, tem que se manter de pé por algum tempo.

— A Ordem da Fênix já foi convocada. Está tudo em perfeito estado, apenas precisa comparecer ao local.— Severus falou, agora os dois homens conversavam por códigos e Tom, que terminara sua última gota do tônico, encarava a cena confuso, mesmo que seu rosto não transparece tal sentimento.

Sentindo-se estranhamente revigorado, Tom conseguiu erguer sua postura e mais do que nunca, lembrava tempos distantes onde um jovem como ele frequentou a escola. Dumbledore tentava formar um plano em sua mente com o intuito de manter aquele garoto por perto; não poderia correr o risco de Voldemort sucumbí-lo.

— Sr Riddle, poderia me acompanhar?— o velho perguntou assim que terminou de passar as informações para o seu fiel espião. Tom fez um rosto desconfiado.— Iremos voltar logo, eu apenas preciso apresentá-lo de maneira formal.

— Apresentar a quem?

— À pessoas boas, posso lhe garantir.— falou.

Tom aceitou o braço erguido do Diretor, afinal, ele não tinha nada a perder e certamente precisava ser do conhecimento de algumas pessoas que ele estava ali. A última coisa que viu foi Severus os observando e então, aparatou.

Minutos depois, lá estava ele, sentado na sala de estar empoeirada da Mui' Antiga Casa dos Black, esperando de forma impaciente— mesmo que seu rosto dissese o contrário— uma reunião de emergência acabar. Não tinha nem mesmo ideia do que falavam, mas sabia que era sobre ele: Tom só não entendia porque tanto tumulto com sua presença. Quando Dumbledore o apresentou para aquele grupo peculiar e que lembrava-o a antiga Armada de seu mundo, ele achou que seria bem vindo se fosse simpático— isso não era seu forte— porém, um deles só faltou pular em cima de Tom, o acusando de assassinatos e coisas ruins. Isso fazia com que o rapaz raciocinasse: o eu dele naquela dimensão existia, e não, ele não era tão querido assim.

Suspirou resignado com sua atual situação e finalmente vasculhou sua palma da mão. Uma sombrancelha se ergueu quase que de maneira automática ao que Tom constatou que havia uma marca em forma de raio bem ali. Não dóia mais, porém, ainda era incômoda pois formigava e coçava. O sonserino estudou as partes de seu corpo que estavam descobertas, contudo, não havia nada de novo a não ser aquela estranha cicatriz feita pela ampulheta.

E por falar em ampulheta, ele tinha o tempo contado naquele lugar. Não sabia exatamente quanto tempo lhe restava, mas sabia que ao cair do último grão de areia, Tom voltaria ao seu mundo. Ele deveria levar consigo sua arma contra Grindelwald, imaginava que se dividisse o cordão do artefato como um vira-tempo pudesse dar certo. Cansado, Tom jogou esse assunto para outra hora, principalmente porque Dumbledore havia saído de sua tão secreta reunião.

Se levantou rapidamente e deslumbrou o mago com um olhar neutro.

— Tom, entendo que tenha planos para seu tempo aqui, contudo, preciso que me acompanhe.

— Professor, o Senhor sabe que...

— Nossa situação atual é delicada.— Tom sentiu seu rosto esquentar com o ato de ter sido interrompido. Aquilo estava ocorrendo com frequência.— Precisa entender algumas coisas e infelizmente, tem que ficar sob meus cuidados.

— Creio que não posso aceitar.Tenho pouco tempo para completar minha missão, me perdoe.

Tom viu o semblante do diretor mudar para um surpreso mas logo isso mudou. Este, o estudou por debaixo dos oclinhos meia-lua, enigmático de tal forma que fazia as estruturas do sonserino se quebrarem lentamente.

— Ajudarei em sua missão se vier comigo.Ficarei dez minutos na porta da saída lhe esperando, logo depois irei embora.

Ele viu o mago dar-lhe as costas e caminhar para a saída. Tom encarou o chão, sentindo a sua volta magia não muito boa vinda dos outros membros da casa. Um deles até mesmo deu uma risada debochada e saiu para dentro da casa com passos largos e indignados; Tom podia sentir a magia assassina emanar de dentro do homem pálido de cabelos ondulados e ele bem sabia que aquela reação negativa era para ele.

Sem muito pensar, apenas com um pequeno desespero para sair dali, o rapaz fez seu caminho apressado e freiou ao lado de Dumbledore, que tinha os braços esticados para ele como se soubesse que de fato Tom viria. Ignorando aquele sentimento convencido que Dumbledore tinha em seu rosto, o rapaz segurou no braço do diretor e aparatou com ele devolta a Hogwarts.

Tom não sabia bem o que estava fazendo. Talvez fosse a familiaridade do local que o chamasse; aquela oportunidade de ter tudo que um dia lhe foi tirado. Quando a sala de Dumbledore surgiu em sua visão, Tom pôde sentir o cheiro de casa.

 **Continua...**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Harry Potter e o Enigma do Caos**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **O Estrangeiro de outra dimensão**

Tom não sabia que estava com tanta fome até dar a primeira garfada em sua torta. Ele não se lembrava de ter comido algo tão bom desde que a guerra em seu mundo havia estourado. Hogwarts havia virado um refúgio e os elfos haviam ido para o lado de Grindelwald, o que significava que a famosa comida de sua antiga escola, para ele, era uma raridade.

Pacientemente, Dumbledore esperava o jovem rapaz terminar sua refeição para assim, colocá-lo a par da situação atual e em como ele ficaria instalado em Hogwarts. Após minutos, o jovem sonserino pareceu ter finalmente ficado satisfeito e olhou para o Diretor com um toque de curiosidade; esse foi o momento em que o velho resolveu se pronunciar:

— Sr Riddle,— disse o Diretor de maneira serena, sorrindo gentilmente para o garoto.— espero que esteja satisfeito.

— Estou.— afirmou de modo retórico.— Professor...

— Sei exatamente quais são suas dúvidas.— falou rapidamente. Tom o olhou caminhar pela sala redonda, o olhar parecia distante.— Mérope Gaunt e Tom Riddle Sr.? Os conhece?

Tom balançou a cabeça de maneira positiva, aqueles eram seus pais, ele bem sabia. O Dumbledore de sua dimensão sempre garantiu que ambos, mesmo sendo de mundos diferentes, se amavam de modo intenso. Riddle não gostava de citar que era mestiço, obviamente, contudo, sabia que seu pai trouxa não era um homem ruim e merecia uma vida tranquila, longe de Grindelwald e seus capangas.

— Bem, Sr Riddle, talvez no seu mundo eles tenham se apaixonado verdadeiramente e por destinos distintos, se separado. Mas não houve interferência por magia no sentimento de ambos, diferente de Mérope e Tom de minha dimensão.— explicou de forma simples. Tom franziu o cenho, interferência por magia? O que ele queria dizer?— Em trinta e um de dezembro de mil novecentos e vinte seis, um bebê, fruto de um amor falso, nascia.

— Poção do amor?— perguntou assombrado.— Está querendo me dizer que...

— Mérope Gaunt se casou com Tom Riddle Sr, contudo, o pobre homem estava sob efeito de poção do amor. Quando Mérope ficou grávida, retirou o efeito da magia em Tom, porém, ele a abandonou e logo, o pequeno Tom Riddle Jr nascia, amaldiçoado e destinado a uma vida de escuridão.— disse e o sonserino sentiu seu estômago revirar. Aquela história não havia começado de maneira tão boa.— Anos mais tarde, eu o trouxe para Hogwarts mas ele já parecia corrompido. Quando entrou para Sonserina, suas ideologias se tornaram ainda mais radicais e ele era cego por poder, tornando-se doentio. Por muitas vezes pensei que fazê-lo amar, mas era impossível pela...

— Maldição do modo que se gerou.— concluiu Tom.— O Lorde das Trevas aqui sou eu, não é?

Dumbledore crispou os lábios e assentiu, um brilho perigoso surgindo em seu olhar. Tom fez um mumucho incômodo. Isso explicava os olhares das pessoas da Ordem, a insistência do velho Professor em mantê-lo em Hogwarts. O moreno apertou a pequena ampulheta pendurada no cordão, arrependido de ter dado ouvido aos malditos centauros. Veja onde ele foi parar? Olhe o que ele está sentindo! Mesmo não sendo o Lorde das Trevas, mesmo não matando ninguém ou torturando, uma culpa avassaladora recaiu sobre ele. Malditos centauros! Malditas profecias! Malditos Lordes das Trevas!

— Eu o manterei em Hogwarts, pois pessoas ruins podem encontrá-lo.— disse Dumbledore.— Entenda Tom, ajudarei no que for preciso, mas precisa ficar perto de mim.

— Comoelevirou o Lorde das Trevas?— um nó surgiu em sua garganta com a pergunta que fez. Dumbledore suspirou e fitou o garoto:

— Ele foi engolido pelas trevas. Mas essa não é a pergunta certa, meu jovem.— falou ele enigmático.— Você terá certas desavenças aqui, afinal, alguns alunos conhecem esse rosto.

— Esse rosto? O que quer dizer?

— Digamos que o Lorde das Trevas se entregou totalmente a Magia Negra, mudando até mesmo sua aparência exterior.— explicou. Tom engoliu em seco, não querendo imaginar a aparência do seu eu nessa dimensão.— Sobre sua estadia aqui, ficará no dormitório da Lufa-Lufa.

Tom abriu a boca e a fechou rapidamente. Ele entendeu o que aquele olhar do Professor queria dizer. As vezes os dois conversavam silenciosamemte (bom, seu Professor pelo menos, o que estava morto), e parecia que não importava a dimensão, Dumbledore tinha as mesmas palavras pelo olhar. Queria mantê-lo longe da Sonserina, que tinha um grande teor de bruxos das trevas. Sabia que Grifinória não iria agradá-lo (ele era um Sonserino, afinal); se ficasse na Corvinal com alunos muito curiosos e inteligentes, facilmente seria descoberto; já a Lufa-Lufa tinha o dom de receber até o pior dos bruxos, confiavam facilmente e provavelmente Tom ficaria à vontade no lugar. Manter-se distante, sem ser descoberto, sem estar incomodado; sim, Albus Dumbledore era um gênio daquela geração.

— Quanto a sua missão, peço sigilo e por isso, irá se misturar aos alunos. Há um uniforme da Lufa-Lufa naquela gaveta e pelo que entendi, está no sexto ano, correto?— perguntou e Tom assentiu.— Perfeito. Os Professores estão cientes de sua aparição, apenas quero que tome cuidado com uma Professora em questão.

Tom ouvia tudo atentamente. Dumbledore parecia cansado e mais velho do que nunca, citava as palavras com facilidade e caminhava em volta da sala como um pássaro, com a capa e a barba prateada esvoaçando com a brisa que entrava pela janela.

— Dolores Umbridge.— citou com certa lentidão, dando tempo do rapaz absorver a informação.— Foi mandada pelo Ministério e aparentemente está tentando tirar o meu poder sob a Escola. Suspeito que ela seja uma singela admiradora das trevas, por isso...

— Ficarei atento.— falou rapidamente e Dumbledore sorriu serenamente. A estadia de Tom seria realmente interessante.

 **—X—**

Os gritos de sua mãe era a única coisa que Harry conseguia escutar. Ele estava tendo mais um daqueles sonhos em terceira pessoa onde assistia Voldemort matar sua família. O seu eu bebê chorava copiosamente agarrado aos cabelos ruivos acaju de Lily Potter, enquanto a mulher, corajosa como sempre mandou sua casa, agarrava seu filho e lhe mantinha em proteção.

— O Harry, não! Por favor! O Harry, não!

O garoto de óculos redondos sentiu as lágrimas descerem em seu rosto quando Voldemort avançou em sua mãe. Harry tentou salvá-la, ele jura que tentou, porém, ele não precisou. Diferente de todos os pesadelos que tinha, o Lorde das Trevas parou. Ele simplesmente parou no meio do percuso do homicídio e abaixou sua varinha. Harry, que estava soluçando, viu Voldemort começar a falar diversos "Não, não, não..." sem parar, até que o capuz negro caiu e revelou o Tom de dezesseis anos. O Tom que Harry conheceu em seu segundo ano na Câmara Secreta. Ele pareceu perceber o adolescente no quarto, se virando para ele com um rosto arrependido, soluçando e chorando tanto quanto Harry.

— Me perdoe! Eu não sou assim, eu juro! Me perdoe, Haz!— implorou e o Potter sentiu seu coração se partir. Estava sentindo pena de seu inimigo? Não, não poderia ser.— Só não me deixe virar esse monstro. Estou com medo... Haz! Haz! HARRY!

O moreno pulou na cama pelo susto que tomou. Neville o sacudia com um rosto apavorado, ainda era madrugada e o garoto estava vestindo seu pijama azul de sempre. O rosto redondo e os olhos claros de Neville estudaram o amigo com muito cuidado, tentando manter uma certa distância segura caso o Potter ainda estivesse meio sonolento e fizesse qualquer ação imprudente.

— Nev... o que foi?

— Estava tendo um pesadelo.— explicou solenemente, sussurrando para não acordar os outros colegas de quarto.— Fui o único a não colocar um feitiço anti-som em volta da minha cama, caso isso acontecesse.

Harry sorriu agradecido. Neville era um bom amigo, estava ali para ele sempre que possível. Seus laços só se fortificaram ainda mais quando o garoto contou sobre seus pais e sobre a maldição cruciatos no ano anterior. Desde então, Neville sempre tende a dar dicas para Harry sobre ervas que o ajudavam a dormir e fazia coisas como a ação daquela madrugada, de o acordar e poupar do restante do pesadelo.

Um pesadelo que tomou um rumo muito esquisito.

— Estava gritando por alguém chamado Tom.— comentou Neville de repente e Harry franziu o cenho, sentindo seu estômago pesar e sua cicatriz formigar.— Quem é...?

— Eu não sei, na realidade.— mentiu descaradamente e Neville assentiu, parecendo não acreditar, todavia, ele não iria insistir. Não era de sua natureza.— Obrigado por me acordar, amigo.

— Sem problemas, Harry.— disse de modo gentil e estendeu a mão, retirando uma mecha de cabelo dos olhos verdes do rapaz.— Boa noite. Tente voltar a dormir.

E se virou, voltando para a sua cama. Harry viu Neville se deitar e cobrir-se com o coberto. Isso foi uma mensagem para ele fazer o mesmo, mas assim que colocou sua cabeça encostada ao travesseiro, não dormiu. Simplesmente não dormiu pensando no que acabara de acontecer. Ele sonhava com a noite de trinta e um de outubro, tudo seguia o mesmo padrão, até o jovem Voldemort aparecer e implorar por seu perdão. Era irreal, ele sabia. Também poderia ser um tipo de armadilha, imaginava, afinal, ele sentiu pena daquele garoto e por um momento pensou em reconfortá-lo. E o relato de Neville... Harry estava chamando por Tom! Chamando pelo homem que assassinou seus pais e tenta o matar desde que era um bebê!

Angustiado, se revirou na cama e só notou que havia ficado o restante da noite acordado quando os primeiros raios de sol invadiam o dormitório masculino da Grifinória. Harry suspirou e deitou-se de barriga pra cima, a cena de Voldemort implorando seu perdão ainda estava viva em sua memória. Ele provavelmente iria ficar um bom tempo pensando naquilo se não fosse Edwiges invadindo o quarto e pousando na sua cama com um bilhete nas patas.

Harry olhou sorrateiramente para as camas dos amigos e se certificou de que todos ainda dormiam antes de pegar seu óculos e colocá-los no rosto. Rapidamente, ele pegou o bilhete e fez um singelo carinho na sua coruja que pareceu decepcionada por não ter nenhum petisco para ela. Harry não notou isso, apenas abriu o papel um tanto ansioso, ele sabia muito bem de quem aquela caligrafia pertencia.

 _Harry,_

 _entendo que está frustado com tudo que está ocorrendo no mundo bruxo, mas tente se concentrar nos seus estudos e não se preocupe, confio que Dumbledore esteja fazendo o possível para convencer o Ministério da Magia de que Você-Sabe-Quem retornou._

 _Umbridge me parece horrível! Pior que Snape, e eu juro que nunca achei que isso fosse possível. Controle seu temperamento, sei que as vezes pode ser um tanto impulsivo, você é da casa dos leões afinal de contas._

 _Estou com saudades. Todo o treino de quadribol está me matando, mas prometo tirar um dia no Natal para encontrá-lo em Hogsmead, o que acha?_

 _Com todo carinho,_

 _Cedrico Diggory._

Harry sorriu abertamente, esquecendo-se por um momento do seu pesadelo fora dos padrões. Ele jogou-se na cama se sentindo uma garotinha apaixonada, e bem, talvez ele tivesse uma quedinha pelo ex-lufano que estava viajando a trabalho com um novo time de quadribol de Nova Iorque. Eles entrariam nos próximos jogos o ano seguinte, o que significava que Cedrico deveria estar treinando arduamente.

Os dois se aproximaram no ano anterior com toda a confusão do Torneio Tribuxo. E bem, quando Harry salvou a vida de Cedrico naquele cemitério, os dois se aproximaram ainda mais. Mesmo com todos os ocorridos daquela noite, Dumbledore insistiu em fazer um baile de encerramento, alegando que nada era melhor do que uma pequena festa para acalmar os ânimos do que estava por vir a partir dali. Foi naquele baile, escondidos de Snape que rondava o local como um cão farejador, que Cedrico beijou Harry. E o Potter, é claro, sentiu-se nervoso e super desengonçado, o que só fez o Lufano achá-lo adorável. Desde então, Cedrico acabou Hogwarts e mantêm contato com Harry sempre que possível. Foi as férias de verão mais suportáveis que o rapaz passou, pois tinha pelo menos duas cartas por semana do... eles eram o que mesmo?

Bem, Harry não ligava. Olhou furtivo para a carta e se levantou de maneira silenciosa, indo até a escrivaninha que dividia com seus colegas de quarto. Sentou-se e rabiscou uma resposta rápida para Cedrico, confirmando o encontro em Hogsmeade. Merlim! Seria a primeira vez depois da formatura de Cedrico que ele iria o ver. Será que estava diferente? Será que ainda se lembrava do beijo?

Abriu a gaveta e pegou um petisco para sua coruja, sussurrando palavras carinhosas para a mesma e pedindo para que levasse a resposta para o Diggory. Edwiges piou manhosa, mas levantou voo em direção ao local onde o castanho estava instalado. Harry se curvou na janela e observou sua coruja sumir no horizonte, um pouco sonhador demais para seu gosto.

Um som irritante soou pelo quarto. Neville pulou na sua cama assustado e olhou para Harry um pouco apavorado. O Potter correu para tentar parar o despertador-galinha de Simas Finnigan. Aquela coisa gritava e dizia que era hora de acordar, certamente metade do castelo soube disso também.

— Droga, ele tem que aprender a regular essa coisa para berrar mais baixo!— Harry reclamou e finalmente fez a galinha histérica parar.— Tudo bem, Nev?

— Vou ficar.— falou sonolento e se jogou na cama.— Se eu continuar a acordar assim, vou infartar antes dos trinta anos.— disse com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro. Harry riu do drama do rapaz.

Se dirigiu para as camas dos colegas e abriu as cortinas. Rony grunhiu irritado como sempre, jogando um travesseiro em Harry que desviou com suas habilidades quase naturais de apanhador. Fez o mesmo com Simas, a única diferença é o garoto nem ao menos se mexeu.

— Todo seu.— Neville ofereceu a Harry, que bufou indignado. Ia retrucar, mas o Longbottom apenas se levantou e saiu correndo para o banheiro.

Foi uma dificuldade gigantesca para acordar Simas e quando Harry conseguiu, quase levou um tapa pelos reflexos do amigo. Este apenas arregalou os olhos e pediu diversos desculpas, o que só fez Rony rir bem humorado na cama ao lado.

Tudo indicava que seria mais um dia comum de aula. O quinto ano havia começado a quase dois meses e Harry já não aguentava mais Dolores Umbridge naquela escola. Ela era irritante e tinha métodos de ensino um pouco radicais. Além disso, usava tanto rosa que ofuscava a visão de quem a via. Talvez fosse uma tática de distração para não prestarem atenção em sua cara de sapo.

E falando na Professora Sapo, ele teria aula com a ela no período da tarde. Ela fazia até mesmo as aulas de Snape serem suportáveis e esse pensamento começava a assustar Harry. O garoto andou pelo quarto, agora movimentado pelos resmungos de Rony e os tropeços de Simas, além da cantoria de Neville no banheiro. Harry ajoelhou na frente do malão e o abriu, separando alguns materiais necessários para o dia.

— Hey, Potter.— Simas chamou-o e Harry ergueu os olhos para o amigo. O mesmo balançava uma carta com o nome de Harry.— Acho que é para você.

Confuso, ele pegou o bilhete e tomou um susto ao constatar que a caligrafia ali escrita era de Albus Dumbledore. Rony pareceu acordar e agora olhava para o melhor amigo de maneira curiosa.

— Anda Harry, abra.— disse o ruivo incentivando o amigo.

 _Harry, será um grande prazer tomar um chá de limão com você na minha sala às sete da manhã._

Era só isso.

O que Dumbledore queria com ele?

— Dumbledore quer me ver.— falou o garoto de olhos esmeraldas. Rony assobiou surpreso.

— Acho melhor não negar.— disse e murmurou longe dos ouvidos de Simas.— Talvez seja algo envolvendo Você-Sabe-Quem.

— Sim, por isso não posso me atrasar.— falou isso e viu Neville sair do banheiro. Harry correu para do cômodo sob os protestos de Simas e logo tratou de fazer suas higienes matinais.

O Diretor queria falar com ele e ele bem sabia que era importante. Após concluir tudo, ele saiu correndo para fora, até mesmo se esquecendo do café-da-manhã. Sentia um frio na barriga e sua cicatriz continuava a formigar, provocando-lhe aquela conhecida dor de cabeça. Ignorando isso, parou ofegante em frente a gárgula e disse:

— Chá de limão.

A gárgula se mexeu de maneira rotatória. Harry subiu os pequenos lances de escadas e parou de frente para a porta, batendo levemente duas vezes e ouvindo um 'entre' do velho Diretor. Potter obedeceu e entrou na sala, e o que viu lhe chocou.

Além de Dumbledore havia outro indivíduo na sala. Este comia biscoitos com chá de maneira calma e vestia um traje da Lufa-Lufa. Harry sentiu o sangue ferver quando o assassino de seus pais com a aparência de dezesseis anos sorriu levemente para ele.

— Diretor?— o garoto de olhos esmeraldas praticamente rosnou sem desviar os olhos do moreno. Tom achou a cena estranhamente fofa (bem, ele estava com as bochechas vermelhas e infladas, aquilo era engraçado).— O que ele faz aqui?

— Sente-se Harry.— Dumbledore ordenou e o Grifinório nem ao menos se mexeu. A mão ia de maneira lenta até o bolso da calça para buscar a varinha.— Creio que não irá precisar batalhar no momento, Senhor Potter.

Tom demonstrava neutralidade com a cena, mas sabia quem era o garoto. Dumbledore lhe contou tudo sobre Harry Potter e como seu eu malvado fez da vida do garoto um inferno. Ele estava ciente de que haveria desconfiança da parte do rapaz e ficava extremamente triste com isso, porém, o que lhe chamou a atenção foi uma cicatriz na testa.

Era o mesmo raio de sua mão.

Ao perceber isso sentiu-o doer, quase ao mesmo tempo que o jovem Harry. Os dois colocaram as mãos nas repectivas cicatrizes, ainda se encarando um pouco atordoados.

Já Dumbledore tinha um rosto pensativo e bolava em sua mente uma possível explicação.

Marcá-lo como igual.

Seria possível a profecia ter se manifestado de maneira literal em Tom? Decidiu jogar os questionamentos para depois, pois ele tinha um Harry Potter muito furioso e nervoso para controlar. E o seu trabalho era convencer o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu a situar o jovem Tom Riddle naquela dimensão.

Harry se sentou um tanto hesitante e sem tirar os olhos de Tom. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo e seus instintos eram de lançar Riddle para o outro lado da sala com alguma azaração. Ouviu um suspiro vindo de Dumbledore, que se sentou no meio dos dois e roubou um biscoitinho da tigela.

— Harry, este é Tom Riddle.— apresentou e o garoto assentiu com um rosto enfurecido.— Mas ele não é o Tom a quem nós conhecemos.

— O quê? O que está querendo dizer?

— Sei que tem uma grande intimidade com vira-tempos, bem, não foi exatamente isso que aconteceu, tampouco Tom é uma lembrança.— disse e Harry franziu o cenho, olhando para o Diretor pela primeira vez desde que entrou ali.— Ele veio de uma dimensão pararela, onde Gellert Grindelwald faz o papel de causador do horror. O mecanismo foi similar ao vira-tempo, mas que viajou entre mundos.

— Quer que eu acredite nisso?!— disse furioso. Dumbledore parecia muito paciente para uma sete da manhã. De Tom, ouvia-se apenas o barulho do mesmo bebendo o líquido fumengante da xícara. Era melhor ele se manter calado.

— Duvida de minhas habilidades, Harry?

— Não senhor, apenas...

— Eu fiz todos os feitiços possíveis e Riddle veio apenas com um propósito: achar ajuda para sua dimensão.— falou e Harry encarou o moreno de olhos escuros a sua frente. Ele fitou intensamente o Grifinório, fazendo Potter desviar o olhar rapidamente.— Ele é inocente e não há maldade em seu coração, posso garantir.

Harry se lembrou de repente do seu sonho. O Tom pedindo perdão, dizendo que estava com medo. Seria alguma premonição? Ele encarou o rapaz a sua frente, não conseguindo achar nada de bom nele. Olhava-o e apenas conseguia lembrar de tudo que passou por causa de Voldemort. Como Dumbledore achava que aquele monstro era inocente?

— Harry, eu lhe avisei para poupar confusões e-— o velho ofereceu um biscoito para Harry que aceitou um tanto desconfiado.— -para você guiá-lo em Hogwarts.

— O que?! Não!— disse o Potter de maneira furiosa.— Está querendo me submeter a essa humilhação?!

— Em Hogwarts não irá lhe acontecer nada.— garantiu Dumbledore e Harry não parecia convencido.— Tom precisa se misturar e para isso, deve conhecer a escola.

— O que? Vai me dizer que não existia Hogwarts na "dimensão dele"?— disse com um tom carregado de irônia.

— Na realidade, Hogwarts era uma fortaleza para quem queria se esconder de Grindelwald.— a voz de Riddle se fez presente pela primeira vez na sala. Harry o olhou um tanto duvidoso.— Entendo que o meu eu desta dimensão lhe fez mal, mas eu não sou ele e j-jamais serei.

O garoto gaguejou nervoso. Na realidade ele tinha medo de acabar se tornando o monstro ao qual Dumbledore narrou para ele. Talvez seus olhos tenham mostrado isso também, pois Harry relaxou os ombros e suavizou o olhar, se esforçando para ver um outro alguém escondido no corpo do assassino de seus pais.

— Certo.— resmungou resignado e Dumbledore bateu palminhas animado.

— Perfeito! Tome seu café aqui mesmo e vá com Tom até a sala de História da Magia. Tem a minha permissão para se atrasar pelo menos quinze minutos em todas as aulas, não se preocupe.

Com todas as instruções dadas, Harry saiu um pouco tonto da sala de Dumbledore após o prometido chá com biscoitos. Em seu escalço vinha Tom que o encarava como se fosse algum tipo de nova espécie mágica, fazendo o de olhos esmeraldas se incomodar. Aquilo seria realmente difícil.


End file.
